Silver And Gold
by Otaku Goddess 777
Summary: Prequel to the Queen Of Games. Takes place in Acneitn Egypt. Enjoy. Rated M for Language.


Silver and Gold

Episode 1

Girl With the Silver Eyes

_The Dragon's sing of one creature that rules above the rest, a Dragon so beautiful and terrifying that even the Dragon of Ra is at its command. They call it the Rainbow Star Dragon. She waits in her divine home for a child strong enough to embody her. One who is Pure of heart, and has the nobelest of intentions._

5,000 years ago, in Anceint Egypt, a baby girl was born into a house of Wizards. Considered a commoner, she'd soon become the Queen of Egypt, but that would come much, much later. She was a healthy child, with pure white hair that had seven streaks of silver in it, tanned skin, and an odd, star shaped birthmark on her right wrist. But her most intersting feature was her eyes. They were shaped like an Egyptian Mau's, and they were dazzling silver. This was unnatural, even for a Magickal child. She'd inherit great power, but would be unaware of this for many years. The girl's father, Sirus, was a aplace guard, and eh was happy to finally have a child. The girl's mother, Jade, was very happy as well. She wove baskets for a living. They had named their duaghter Silver, on account of her eyes. It just so happened that the Royal family had given birth to a child as well. The Current Queen had born a son, but she'd died giving her life for this child. The child was named Atem. It was unknown at the time, but the two children would meet and share what was considered a forbidden love. This would lead to things far greater than the gods themselves could've foreseen. And a great tragedy would soon strike. But for now, blissful ignorence would be at hand. Silver would become the best basket weaver of all time, and she'd make her parents proud. But that would come later.

Soon after Silver was born, Sirus had gone back to work to protect the royal family. The Current Pharoh had left the palace to visit Jade. Jade was weaving a basket, her infant daughter sleeping in one right next to her. There was a knock at the door. Jade answered it and was surprised. "...What brings you here." "I wanted to tell you that Summer had a son." "I see." "But she died in the process." "Oh. I'm sorry for your loss. You must be hurt. I wish I could help you." "You still can." "No. I already said no the first time, I'm not going to change my mind." As it turns out, the Pharaoh had been in love with Jade, but she'd rejected him. She'd been in love with sirus, nad he'd been in love with her. That's how it worked out. "Why is it that you won't accept me?" "Because we're far too different." The fact was, Jade had rejected him bacause she was a soceress, and she was afraid of what would happen should he find out. Sirus was a wizard, so it worked out for them. "You need to leave now. Goodbye." Jade closed the door. The Pharaoh left. It had been worth a shot, but it had failed. Soon after, tragedy struck the Bast Household. It was called that because the people of that family were close to Bast, the Cat Goddess. But that's beside the point. Fate played a cruel trick in joining Atem and Silver by killing Silver's father. Destiny wasn't much help either.

When her father died, Silver kept to herself, weaving baskets and speaking to no-one. Some poeple thought she was mute, and purchased the baskets because they felt sorry for her. "Silver. We're going to visit the palace." Jade said. Silver nodded and stopped the basket she was weaving. It would still be there when she returned home. The 5 year old girl grabbed her mother's hand and together they walked to the palace. The guards let them in. The Pharaoh was sitting on his throne. A young boy with spikey magenta hair with some lightning shaped streaks of blond at the base sat at the foot of the throne, playing with some hand-made toys. Silver hid behind her mother and clung to the tule of her dress. She peered out and cuaght Atem's eye. She hid again. "It's okay honey. Why don't you go play with the prince for a bit?" Silver shook her head. "Silver. I need to speak with the Pharaoh. Please." Silver looked close to tears, but she nodded. The poor child had a fear of being abandoned. "Who's that?" "This is Silver. My Daughter." Jade said. Silver sat down. "Hi. I'm Atem. What's your name?" "Silver." "Why do they call you that?" "My eyes." "Oh." Atem smiled at the shy girl. "Let's go play in the garden." "...Okay." This would be the start of their forbidden love.

_The Pharaoh will choose a common girl to be his Queen, a girl with a pure heart and the nobelest of Intentions. This Girl will be the Pharaoh's true love. _


End file.
